The Clinical Agent and Specimen Repository contract adheres to current Good Manufacturing Practice (cGMP), Good Clinical Practice (GCP), and Good Laboratory Practice (GLP) for the acquisition, receipt, storage and shipping of clinical agents and clinical specimens in support of DMID-sponsored clinical trials and research programs in the U.S. and abroad.